Late
by Lonewolfofthemoon
Summary: Early GrimmUlqui 6 4 day oneshot. Grimmjow is late on their anniversary and Ulquiorra will get a surprise. What could have lead to them becoming hollow. Hope you like


Okay so here is my 6+4(Grimmjow x Ulquiorra) tribute. One shot. Don't like the pairing don't read. Sadly, I don't own bleach or its characters.

Ulquiorra was sitting at a table and looked at his watch for what had to be the thousandth time. Grimmjow was 15 minutes late. Ulquiorra was both worried and upset, but Grimmjow can take care of himself. And what was worse today was their 4 year anniversary. Ulquiorra had always loved that Grimmjow had never forgotten (not that he would admit something so silly), or so it had seemed. Finally Grimmjow walked into the restaurant with a grin. "Sorry I'm late" he said

"What kept you?" Ulquiorra asked

"I had to pick up something"

"And what is that?"

"Nothing… We should order. Get anything you like"

The waiter came a moment later and they ordered and then ate. "I guess I forgive you" Ulquiorra said as they got up to leave.

"Good" Grimmjow said smiling

After a few moments of driving Ulquiorra realized they were not heading to the house. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Trust me you'll love it" Grimmjow replied

'Sometimes he worries me, but he usually knows what he's doing. Go figure he was the romantic type, but I do fall for it every time.' Ulquiorra thought

The car was now driving on a long road that appeared to be very old. Ulquiorra felt like he had been here before, but he couldn't remember. Trees covered both sides of the road and with the sun setting the rays snuck through gaps in the trees and created a beautiful scene. Ulquiorra was so captivated he hadn't realized the car stopped. Grimmjow smiled and got out of the car. Once he shut his door Ulquiorra snapped back into reality and watched as Grimmjow walked around the car and opened his door holding his hand out. Ulquiorra took the hand with a smile and was pulled out of the car by Grimmjow. Grimmjow then turned and began walking. He then stopped and turned facing Ulquiorra then took off his tie and began to tie it around Ulquiorra's eyes. Ulquiorra protested, but Grimmjow silenced him "Trust me"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. He then felt himself being lightly dragged and it suddenly became colder, but it was a pleasant cold. Soon he was stopped and he felt Grimmjow let go of his hand and get behind him. Then the tie came off and he realized they were in a cave, but it was no ordinary cave. Within the walls were crystal prisms and due to the light the moon was now giving off for the sun had fully set the cave glowed green and blue. The shades of green and blue oddly matched their eyes and Ulquiorra smiled "This is amazing"

"Yea, but this is just part"

"What do you mean by that?"

"There is a sort of gift hidden in here and you have to find it."

'So that's why he was late' Ulquiorra thought "Nothing is ever simple with you is it?"

Grimmjow chuckled "How do I find this gift anyway?" Ulquiorra asked

"Well let's just say there is something in here that shouldn't be" Grimmjow said with a smirk

Ulquiorra thought for a moment then walked around in the cave. He felt along the walls and crystal, he looked around on the floor. Then he looked up. In the top of this cave there was a hole, which is where the moonlight was shining through. He followed the rays of white light and saw something that sparkled. Walking over he picked up a tiny black box with a silver band. He turned around to find Grimmjow kneeling in front of him on one knee. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock and Grimmjow stared at him "Well?" Grimmjow asked

Ulquiorra smiled "I don't know what to say"

"Okay let me help you then it starts with y and ends in s" Grimmjow said then added "Oh and an e in the middle"

"Yard sales?" Ulquiorra joked

They both laughed then Ulquiorra got down on his knees so they were at eye level. "You're late"

"What?" Grimmjow asked

"Anytime you would have asked me I would have said yes. You waited a long time"

Grimmjow smirked "Wow, I'm an idiot"

"Yep"

"Hey! So, was that a yes?"

"Yes" Ulquiorra said then launched forward knocking Grimmjow fully on the ground and kissing him. "What is this place anyways? How did you find it?" Ulquiorra asked afterword

"You don't remember?"

"Afraid not"

"We use to play here as kids Ulqui, this forest was our favorite hangout and we found this cave once and stayed the night here" Grimmjow reminded then added "Also, if I remember correctly we stayed here a few times"

"I can't believe I forgot"

"It's okay"

"No, it's not I don't ever want to forget any moment with you"

"That was really cheesy" Grimmjow laughed

Ulquiorra laughed too "It was"

~Two months later~

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra lay in bed and woke up late in the afternoon. "We should get lunch" Ulquiorra suggested.

They were both off of work today, so lunch seemed like a good idea. Grimmjow nodded in agreement. After lunch was when things went bad. It was around two and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra happened to be driving through and intersection when a drunk driver ran a red light and crashed into them. Grimmjow quickly moved the car so he would take the worst of the impact. So, here on the pavement on a stretcher lay Ulquiorra. "The drunk driver and the other man with blue hair are dead" Ulquiorra heard someone yell.

The drunk driver's car was larger than the car they were in and well, their car lost. Ulquiorra could feel pain in his stomach and he couldn't open his eyes. He heard a helicopter and felt himself being lifted up. Then the helicopter flew off. He wanted to stay. If what he heard was true then he wanted to trade places. Grimmjow can't be dead. They were going to get married. Ulquiorra felt more and more distant anyways. He supposed he was about to die.

Grimmjow's soul wandered by the car crash. Where was Ulquiorra? Was he really dead? Is Ulquiorra dead? This couldn't happen they were going to be married. Suddenly, a cold feeling passed over him and he felt something covering his body. Then he was plunged into darkness.

Elsewhere, Ulquiorra was no on the helicopter, but he wasn't in his body anymore. He watched as the doctor tried desperately to revive him. He wanted to be with Grimmjow. Where was Grimmjow? Then he felt cold. Then he felt something wrap around him and he was plunged into darkness.

Now they found themselves sitting at a table in Aizen's tea room with 8 other hollow. Aizen had promised all of them great things. And Grimmjow and Ulquiorra kept their human life to themselves. They stilled loved each other more than anything and being two rooms away from each other was great. Plus, the walls in Las Noches were soundproof. In front of everyone they pretended to hate each other and surprisingly did a great job at it. Ulquiorra never smiled, never laughed, never showed any emotion to anyone but Grimmjow. And no one seemed to notice an item he brought from the human world that hung around his neck. Grimmjow was proud of the fact Ulquiorra wore a certain silver band around his neck on a chain no one would see. Only Grimmjow knew he had it and it would remain so.


End file.
